Mark me
by Kindred01
Summary: He wanted something from Darry, but not what any of them would think and he will left his mark in more way than one
1. Chapter 1

The moment the lights went out, Darry felt sick it was here and somewhere in the bottom of his stomach he knew it was here for him. They went to run and hide but the moment the gun fire started they got separated, he didn't notices Trish was missing until he found himself alone in a corridor, the emergency light made it harder to see what is shadows and what is in it. He found himself shaking his body hot but skin cold with fear "Trish!" He called out as he put his hands to his head "Trish!" He called out again a little louder this time around.

He heard another rapid bangs of gun fire and it was too close for him, Darry turned and headed for another set of stairs the screams of men told him it wasn't his sister and he could be happy about that. He hopes she is safe where ever she is hiding as he reaches for a door, he wasn't sure if he would open get it open if the station is in lock down. But as his sweaty hand turns the door handle he was hit with the cold air of the night. Darry let out a gasp of hot air as he stumbled out into the night and stood on the roof top unaware the door slowly closing shut. Running his aching hands though his hair he turned back to the door as he reached out to the handle and found it was missing. "Fuck!"

He stood back from the door and looked around the roof for another way off but there was only one door and it open from the inside. Then he heard it a tapping noise coming from the door "Trish?" He yelled as he step closer to the door "Trish is that you? The door opens from the inside!" He cried out as the door open slowly his mouth was dry as he stood there watching as it open and once it was fully open he stumbled backwards until he tripped over his own feet as he watched the scarecrow like figure walk out towards him. The dark haired young man eyes widen as he watched the Creeper threw his hand to the ground and grinned at him. Before he could get away from him the monster was on top of him pinning him down and snarled at him making him freeze.

Darry turned his head away, as he felt long tongue glide from his throat up to his chin as the Creeper pressed himself closer to him. A deep heavy chuckle came from the creature as he let his clawed hand slide under his shirt and stroked his skin. Darry flinched as he stroked his stomach and it made him want to throw up at the thought of what he wanted from him…what did it want from me?…he thought, Jezelle's words rings though his mind 'It eats lungs so it can breathe, it eats eyes so it can see. Whatever it eats...becomes a part of it.'  
"So ripe." The Creeper purred, making Darry turn to look at him with fearful eyes.  
"R…Ripe?" He choked …What does it mean by that!…his mind screamed at him.  
"I've been looking for someone like you." His mouth formed a grin showing his small pointy teeth and it reminded him of a piranha. The hand moved from his stomach and down to his groin as the demon growled his claws slightly though the jean on his thigh, Darry let out a scream as and struggled with to push the monster off him. With a hiss the monster flipped him onto his stomach and held him down "Now be a good boy.

Trish had woken up with Jezelle looking down at her she pushed herself up and looked around at the room she found herself in. It was a sofa in the police station staff lounge she frowned "Darry? Where Is Darry?"  
"I don't know." The older woman told her, her eyes filled with fear and sadness as she looked at the young girl. Trish shook her head and stood up holding her head, as the memory of the Creeper holding her in a head lock and sniffing her skin and then licked her before growling at her and throwing her into the wall.  
"I have to find him." She said, as she stood up and swayed on her feet as Jezelle steady her  
"If you're still alive then he didn't want yo…"  
"We found him!" Came one of the policemen's cry.

Trish turned to see as the policemen carry her brother in the lounge and placed him on the other softer, pushing the older woman away from her and falling to her knees Trish moved towards her brother who laid passed out on the brown leather sofa. "Darry." She whispered as she cupped his face seeing the scrape across his chin and the claw marks on his skin. Moving her hand she placed it over his chest and felt his heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest "Thank god." The long haired girl told herself, as the policemen placed blanket over him "Where did you find him?" She asked  
"On the roof, he looks like he's been beaten up." He tells her "We called for ambulance." He tells her.

She nodded and looks at his face seeing him twitch in pain, she pulled the blanket a side and looked at his clothes, his jeans were torn and his shirt was bloody. With shaky hands she pulled his shirt up and a gasped. "What?" Jezelle asked as she moved to stand next to her she looked down at the young man's stomach and looked wide eyed.  
"I…It took his rose tattoo?" Trish gasped, there by his belly button was where the demon had cut a hole in his skin taking the tattoo. "W…why did it take his tattoo? What did it want from him?" She asked looking up at the older woman.  
"I…I don't know, it wanted something, otherwise it wouldn't have chased you both."

…

3 months later…

Darry was looking at himself in the mirror, his finger touched the scar where his rose tattoo once was, but he skin is off colour peach. He shivered at the memory of the demon and open his eyes and looked up in the mirror. He didn't know why he decide to look at his stomach, he hadn't be able to look at his body since the attack why did he want today. But he stood by the mirror after the shower and looked at the fading scratches on his hips, the bruises may have gone but he felt like they were still there. He looks at his stomach again a little more closely and notices the small swell, he rubbed his hands over the small swell and frown.

Couple of hours later he met with Trish they sat her new car because keeping the old one had bad memories. "I think something is wrong with me." He whispered. His hand pressed to his stomach, she looked at him and frowned

"What are you talking about? So you put on a beer belly it's understandable you were in comma for a month." He told him, as she sipped her beer

"You joking right? Trish this isn't a beer belly? If I put weight on it would be all over but it's not, something is wrong… he didn't chase us and scare us for nothing."

"Right so you are saying that this demon chased us to impregnate you?" She asked, turning to look at him "Can you hear yourself?" She asked "You just need sleep."

"He is a demon that eats body parts so it could live why does it sound so crazy?" He asked her, she looked at him with a blank look

"One Darry you're male and two…."

"TRISH…" He yelled at her "SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" She stopped and sat back in her seat and took a deep sip of her beer. Darry just looked at her waiting for her to speak "Trish!"

"I'm thinking." She snapped, turning to look at him and then looked back at the field "James." She muttered.

"Who?" he asked her

"James he is a vet, he will have an ultrasound machine…he will be able to help us." Darry frowned as he looked down at his lap at his beer and then downed it, he didn't care if he shouldn't.

"Okay." He whispered "let's go."

It wasn't a long drive to James and as the sun was setting, he was just shutting up for the day when Trish walked in "About time, I was think you weren't coming?" He tells her, she smiled as her brother walk in.

"Sorry someone was sick on the way here." She said, Darry glared at her as they walked into the back room. "I know this sound strange…"

"A call from my ex asking if I would perform an ultrasound on her brother's stomach… how does that sound strange." He tells her as he lets them pass.

"You dated him?" Darry asked

"Move brat." She pushed him slightly in to the back room. James shook his head and followed into the back room grabbing the ultrasound and pulling it with him.

He looked at the brother and sister in the room and pushed the machine towards him, "Okay so if you want to take your shirt off and get onto the table I can do it that way." He said, Darry looked back at him with wide eyes as he stood there hesitant for a moment. He then peeled off his shirt off and then pushed got onto the table and laid down. "This might be cold." He told him as he poured the gel onto his stomach,

"Ah god!" He hissed, James chuckled as he notices the small swell and on his stomach and the funny colour by his belly button.

"Okay just relax." He said, softly as he turned on the ultrasound and pressed the wand onto his stomach and started to move it around. Darry held his breath as he looked at the screen and frowned as the wand was pressed a little deeper. "So what am I looking…Oh."

"Oh?" Trish asked, she looked at the screen and saw James point out on the screen "Is that…"

"A baby."

…..

A baby." James said, he stood frozen to the spot as he looked at the screen. There was a small baby shape fetus with two arms and two legs, he could clearly see the head and the eyes the shape of the nose…oh my god… he thought as he looked down at the young man on the exam table. "Are you sure you were born a man?" James asked. The siblings looked at him and frowned at him before looking back at the screen.

"I told you." Derry mumbled, he slapped her hand and she slapped him back. 'Thud' They turned and looked behind them and saw James had passed out flat on his back. "You really dated him?" Darry asked her.

"Hey I didn't judge you when you dated that dumb blonde who thought Jack the Ripper was a fairy tale." Trish said to him and then shook her head "Why are even talking about this! You're pregnant with a body eating demon's spawn!"

James woke up to the sound of some throwing up he looked up to see Trish looked down at him "Is your brothers pregnant?" He asked her, she helped him stand up and then looked at Darry who was now sliding down the wall and sat down to look at them. "H…how is that even…"

"Demon." Both Trish and Darry said together,

"Demon's aren't real." James scoffed as he stood there and looked at them. Trish moved to the side her arms cross as she glared at James.

"Well apparently neither are men who can get pregnant… but here we are my brother is carrying a demon spawn!" She snapped at him.

"Can you not call it a spawn?" Darry asked, he didn't need to look up to see her looking at him "I make me feel sick." He muttered.

They moved to office and sat down the dark haired young man sat on the floor once again, with a cup of water as he tried not think about the thing growing inside of him. James sat there looking at the screen shot of the fetus, while Trish tried to keep her brother calm. "Did you say it happen three months ago?" The blonde asked

"Yeah, give a take 1 week or 2." Darry muttered, as he rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the vet "Why?" He asked

"Well it just seems a little older than 3 months." Darry stood up and walked over to the computer monitor and looked at the screen shot and blinked at it. The baby didn't look like the creeper at all and he didn't know if he should be grateful that his baby looks human or freaked out that he is calling it his baby.

"H…How old does it look like?" Trish asked coming up behind Derry, James hummed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well as I am not the expert here on babies or demon babies I would say you more like 4/5 months."


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't sleep, his hibernation has been stalled it took him while to figure out what has stopped him from sleeping. But he then felt it the pulling in the back of his mind, that human man he mated with. He always looked for a mate after his feeding it is in his biology to hunt, then to eat and finely to breed. However is pasted breeding partners either died during breeding or his seed never took, but his one he caught his seed has took and is growing. He grinned to himself as he shifted his way out of his home grabbing his coat and hat and headed out to find his wayward mate.

Darry woke up with a gasp he was looking around his bed room; his skin was dripping in sweat he pushed the blankets off sweaty skin and pressed his hands to his slight dome of his stomach to see there was nothing there. He rubbed his face and he remembered his nightmare of his baby bursting out of his stomach. He felt his stomach lurch and he pushed himself off the bed and ran to his bathroom and knelt by the toilet just in time. He pulled the flush and sat back against the wall letting the cold tiles cool his fevered skin. He placed his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. After a while he pushed himself up and fills his mouth water and then spit it out.

He couldn't sleep and he finds himself sitting in the living room he was sat on the floor, his back pressed against the sofa. One hand running though his hair as the other hand held his coffee cup as the TV playing he wasn't pay any mind to it he could care less what was on. His mind was on his the child growing in side of him he wondered what his sister and the vet were planning. Where they going to kill his baby…I WILL RIP THEIR FUCKING TONGUE OUT IF THEY TOUCH MY CHILD!… his mind screamed at him. 'CRACK' Darry blinking and shook his head and felt something hot on his leg, he looked down and saw that he had crushed his coffee cup in his hand. "Shit."

He stood up and walked into the kitchen and put his hand under the cold tap, Darry winced as he pulled out the white china cups as his blood trickled down his fingers. He mumbled under his breath and hissed in pain as he pulled the last slither of white out of the palm of his hand. He then pulled his hand back and looked at the cuts, they were deep and there was only three of them…could have been worst…he thought. "What did you do now brat." Came the sleepy voice, he turned to see Trish leaning in the door way and looked at him.

"You have shitting mugs and it cracked in my hand and I cut it." He told her.

She walked over to him and took his hand and frowned she looked at the cut on his hand and sighed as she walked over to the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a few things "Sit down." Darry looked at her as she tied her hair up into a lose bun as she sat cross legged on the chair and started to bandage his hand. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked him

"Nightmares, I kept thinking that he is coming back for me." It was a lie, sort of he has those dreams but lately it's of the baby bursting though his stomach like that thing from alien. She hummed as she warped the bandage around his hand.

"Darry…"

"Don't Trish I don't think I will ever sleep right again." He tells her.

"Come on get your but on the sofa and watch crap, you will soon fall asleep."

…

At some point he has fallen asleep on the sofa, because when he woke up the sun was shining through the window. He groaned as he pushed himself up and rubbed his head into his eyes and then frowned as he looked down at the bandage hand. He remembered cutting his hand on his coffee cup, pulling the bandage off he froze as he looked at the healed sink. "What the…" He whispered, as he lifted his other hand up and looked at both of them and saw nothing. He also started to notice black colouring appearing appeared on the nail beds, where the nail meets the skin.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he stood up and headed for the bathroom. He knew that Trish would remind a sleep for another hour; he walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't see anything else strange on his person apart from he could swear that his stomach had grown; he placed his hand on his stomach and felt the roll of his stomach. He gasped as he felt the flutter of movement.

Darry stopped and leaned on the sink and felt a shiver down his body as he felt something in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel a pull something tell him to go somewhere. He then suddenly felt like there was whispered in his mind and he turned and walked out the bath room and back down stairs and grabbed his keys and walked outside and then slipped into his car he started to drive out of the drive way.

Trish woke up to the sound to the motor to his jeep roaring to life and she jumped from the bed and ran to the window and watched as her brother live. She turned and slipped on his shoes and ran down the stairs grabbing her car keys and her phone, then dashing out after her brother jumping into her car and drove after him. Still she was in her PJ bottoms and a tank top not the best things in the world to drive in but with her brother driving off at 7am in the morning in the state he was in, was not the good idea.

She kept following her brother watching him turn corners and drive though country lanes until he stopped his car by a field, he got out of the car leaving the door wide open and then walked into a golden field. She frowned knowing that her brother would never leave his jeep like that "Where are you going brat." She whispered more to herself than anything. Trish parked the car and got out before walking after him "DARRY!" She called out; he stops and turns his head to look at her. The brunette girl stopped stun at the blank look that Darry agave her, he then turned back and carried on walking.

Trish held her phone in her hand and dialled for James "Come on answer, come on James!" She yelled at the phone as she followed her brother.

"Hello?" Came the sleep filled voice.

"Something wrong with Darry, he just walked off and he is in the middle of a field!" She said, she watched as he just kept walking towards another person and she froze. "Shit." She whispered "He's back."

"Trish what is going on? Who's back?" He asked her, she could just make out movements down the phone. But all she cares about is saving her brother, she runs after Darry hoping to stop him before he reaches the Creeper.

"DARRY STOP… NO… DON'T!" She yelled as she reaches the small clearing, her heart hammering in her chest as she watches the scale like hands cups Darry's face and breathes in his scent. He closes his eyes and grins as his hand moves to the swell of Darry's stomach.

He warped his arms around the human and pulled him close turning him around as he loving stroke his stomach. "DARRY!" Trish yelled, making the creeper snarl at her as her brother blinks a couple of times and looked around at where he is. He gasps as he looked down at the hand on his stomach and freezes in fear. Trish walks closer only for the Creeper lashing out and cutting her arm.

"Trish don't, stay away!" Darry cries out, as she falls to the floor holding her arm. The monster looks at his hand and licked the blood off his fingers before smearing the blood over Darry's lips.

"First warning." The Creeper growled at her, and then brings his wings out in a flash as he turns to Darry and nuzzles his neck and licks his neck. "Mine." He hisses and then flies upwards.

Trish is blinded by the sun and the gusted of wind that was created by the Creeper's wings, pushing herself up she looked back up to the sky and looked at the black blobs disappear from sight. She lets out a scream out her brother's names as tears roll down her face to match the blood dripping of her finger tips. It was some time before someone finds her the farmer James was just pulling up seeing Trish in the back of an ambulance. He walked over to her and sits next to her "Where is Darry?" he asked.

"He took him." She whispered, the paramedic looked at James and frowned

"Sir we need to take her to the hospital." He tells him, the vet nods and kisses her forehead.

"I will met you at the hospital alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Darry gasped as he felt his feet touched the ground, and the moment he felt the demon loosen his grip he pulled away from the Creeper he spun around and looked at the demon that just stood there and watched at him tire himself out like a wounded animal. He placed his hand on his stomach as the Creeper moved closer to him and Darry yells as he backs himself into the corner of the room. It didn't help that the room looked like an operation theatre that has been abandon for god knows how long. "S…Stay back." He whimpered

"Mate." The Creeper purred as he stood right in front of the fright human and grinned at him showing him his row of shinning pointy teeth. He placed his hand on Darry's stomach and started to make some clicking noises.

He couldn't look away from the claws and placed it in the middle the human's chest and then let out a chuckle at Darry's fear as he dragged his sharp nail down the t-shirt "S…Stop." He whimpered as he felt the sting in his skin. The cold air hit his skin and made him shiver as he watched the large scaly hand rest on his around stomach, he felt the baby kick out gently against the Creeper's hand and he groaned at his baby's betray "Perfect." He growled as he looked into the dark brown eyes of the young man. "Just perfect." He grinned again as he moved his hands up to Darry's throat and held him close he growled softly at him as he sniffed his skin.

He grabbed Darry's arms and pulled him from the corner and dragged him out of the room and down the hall "No stop…please stop!" He cried, as he was pulled down the hall of the empty hospital, there was wheel chairs and beds left in the hall way. It seem the hospital wasn't just stripped of it things it was just left there. He saw a light in a room and whimpered at what was going to happen to him. He was pulled into the room and there he sees lots of large church like candles, there was a bed in the corner of the room well more like a mound of pillows and blankets there is a cot. Darry turned to the Creeper and looked at him "I…Is this for me?" He asked, the demon nodded and smiled as he waved his arms at the bed.

"Rest and I will bring you food."

"You're not going to kill me?" Darry asked weakly

"No, if you survive the birth Darry you will remain my mate." With that he turned and walked away, closing the door shut and locked it leaving Darry alone and scared.

…

Darry stood frozen as he looked at the door; he warped his arms around himself feeling cold as he looked around the room. Despite the candles and the fairy lights it was little dully light in the room, he moved around the room slowly seeing what he got to work and see there is another door, he rushes the door and pulled it open and walked inside and saw it was a bathroom. It was clean he wasn't expecting that, walking out of the bathroom. He moved back to the bed and sat down as he felt the baby kicked making Darry groan as he rubbed his stomach.

The door open back up in walked the Creeper with a large plate and then placed it on the small table in the room before looking at the dark haired young man. "Eat." He told him, Darry looked at the plate and winced at what looks like raw meat.

"I…I don't eat… that." He said, but the Creeper growled at him as he matched over to Darry and grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the table and forced him to sit down.

"Eat it, you need it." He snarled, Darry looked down at it and felt his stomach growl and he wondered what the hell is wrong with him as he looked at the bloody slab. But he shook his head and pushed it away from him.

"No I won't!" He yelled at him, the Creeper snatch hand full of Darry's hair and forced his hair back, he grabbed the met on the plate and brought it up to his mouth. He watched as the demon brought the slab of meat up to his mouth and took a chunk off and them looked down at Derry whose eyes widen in fear "No stop… I don't want to eat it!" He yelled at him but the demon just growled at him as he warped his hand around Darry's throat and then lowered his head.

He tried to turned his head away to keep his mouth shut but the demon forced his mouth open and then pressed his lips to his and pushed the meat into his mouth. He let out a muffled cry as the Creeper pulls back and closes Darry's mouth and glares at him "Eat!" He growled, in Darry's mind that purring in the back of his head is telling him to eat the meat while the rest of his brain was screaming at him not to eat it but the superhuman demon held his mouth shut and Darry had no choice but to chew it before swallowing it. Once he had swallowed it the Creeper took a step back and letting him ago and then pushed the plate of meat towards him "No more fussing and eat." He growled at him and stood over him.

Darry felt his eyes water and he tried not gag as he felt the slight warmth of the meat and the coppery taste of the blood. He looked at him as he looked back down at the plate and suddenly it clicked he growled himself and reached out grabbing the meat and started to eat it as if he hadn't eaten in days. The Creeper stood there smiling as he watched his mate eat he moved closer to him and started to coo at him as Darry looked up at him blood dripping down his cheek as he curls his arms around the demon's neck and kisses him as he cooed back. Snarling the demon pushed Darry on to the bed and clawed on top of him and started to rip at the rest of his clothes just to see his skin.

The Creeper knew why the human was like this the child that is growing in him is changing the human to make him a perfect host a perfect mate. He will enjoy these little moments where the demon side of the human is in control where he can have a little fun. The human in the past he has tried to mate with died during mating a lot of the time or they died before the child could even start to grow but this little human has survived he only hopes he lives though the birth.


	4. Chapter 4

Images flashes in his mind, the creeper ripping the remains of his clothes off and pounding into him while he moaned and begged for more. Darry woke up with a choking gasp as he backed himself into the corner making shift bed the bed sheets falling from his naked body as he looked around the room for the creeper. He looks down at himself and sees that he is covered in scratches and every muscle in his body hurt. …I had sex with him…he let out a scream and he pulled at his hair and he sobbed at the thought that he willing let himself have sex with that beast. "What is wrong with me?" He sobbed, as he curled up on himself as and looked down at his hands seeing the blacken finger nails starting to look more like claws.

Pushing himself up from the bed with a winced at the pain he stood there wobbling as his whole body shivered and he groaned as he felt the rush of cum dribbling down his thighs. He spotted his pile of his clothes and staggered over to them and picked up the remains of his boxers to wipe away the demon cum running down his thigh. He sobs as he pulled the tattered remains of his jeans on and then pulled on his shirt, only to throw it away. He groaned and then looked to the door seeing it partly open, swallowing a lump in this throat as Darry walked up to it and pulled it open wincing at the rusty metal creaking. He winced as he stilled feeling the gust of cold hit his skin have him shivered as he looked down the dark corridor. He couldn't see the Creeper who he started to think of him as Hannibal Lecter, Darry let out a scared laughed as he walked out of the room and looked down the hall away.

The sun came through the windows that were broken, it didn't light the hall way up that well it was still hard to see and Darry had to be careful as he waved in and out of the empty wheel chairs and upturned gurney and metal trolleys. He limped down the hall as he listen for any noises that told him that Hannibal was about but there was nothing not a scrape of claws or that song, Darry knows as long as he lives that song will make him want to run for the hills. He didn't know what worst quietness of the abandon hospital or when the Creeper was there, his stomach felt massive and he swears it has grown another few inches. He looked up and saw a sign that read exit and he turned to follower it.

However the eerie silence was broken by screams Darry froze as he heard another blood curdling screams. "No-no just no." He said as he started to run towards the flight of stairs, he got to the door and pushed it open and started to walk quickly down the stairs his hand on his stomach as he kept walking down the stairs trying to drowned out the sounds of someone being ripped apart the smell of their blood filling his nose and then just as his hand reached for the door handle when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and felt all the air leave his body as he looked at the hand "I…I…I was just going for a walk." He choke as he felt his body tremble as he felt Hannibal's hand turned him around as the demon growled at him as he picked him up Darry grunted as the Creeper dragged him up the stairs.

"You have to stay in the nest."

"Fuck you." Darry snarled and the struggled to be free of Hannibal's hold, the demon stopped and pushed him to the wall and grinned at him pressing his hand to this swollen stomach.

"I. Already. Did."

…..

2 Week Later…

Darry woke up to feel Hannibal's hand stroking his stomach, he open his eyes and looked up at the monster sat there looking at his swollen stomach. The baby kicked against its father's hand and it made the Creeper grin as he let his nail's trace over the swollen flesh. "Not long now." The Creeper purred as he looked up to look into Darry's eyes.

"Good he is killing my back." The half human grunted he didn't know why he said that and he really doesn't care because his back is really hurting him as he pushed himself up.

His hand rested on his stomach as he looked at the creeper who grinned at him "Stop that." Darry hissed at him, but just made Hannibal grin even more, as he lowered his head and pressed it to his mate's stomach and listen to the heart beat and purred as he kept rubbing his skin. Darry sighed and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes "I'm thirsty." He said, and the Creeper stood up and walked over to the table and picked up a cup that is missing its handle and took it over to half human who took it from his hands and sipped the water as he watched Hannibal watch him.

It's been 2 weeks since he had been taken by the Creeper and kept locked up in this old abandon hospital. He had tried to escape but each time the Creeper had grabbed him and pulled him back to the hospital and he would pin him down and pulled open his clothes and had him again and again. He felt the hand on his stomach move lower to between his legs and Darry knew what it is that Hannibal wanted. He down his water and put the cup on the bed and shifted until he was lying on his back. A part of his mind told him why give in to him fight this monster while the other half the demon half purrs at the thought of pleasing his mate and himself.

Mean while…

Trish was pacing James' home her arm itched where the Creeper scratched him "Look you haven't slept in days and you eaten little, you won't help Darry if you pass out and hurt yourself." The vet said, as he stood up and grabbed her arms.

"You don't get it! Y…You weren't there when that-that thing was chasing us." Tears were running down her face as she looked up at James. He pulled her closer into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Jezelle." She sniffed, James frowned not sure what she said.

"Who?" He asked

"Jezelle." She pulls back and looks up at him "We need to find Jezelle; she might known where it took Darry."

….

Jezelle open the door before they even got out the car, she looked at Trish as she stood there looking smaller than Jezelle has ever seen her. She opens her arms "Oh my dear." She said softly as she open her arms to the young woman and Trish rushes up to her and let Jezelle hug her.

"It took him Jezelle it took Darry!" She sobbed into her shoulder

"Shhhh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, come inside your and James." She said, as she led Trish inside while James stood still with a frown on his face.

"Wait how did you know my name?" He asked as he followed them inside.

James was at a lost if any one asked him three months ago if you believe in men getting pregnant demons with wings and psychic woman who knows his name before he could remember he has one. Trish wipes her eyes before holding her injured arm, the older woman walks back into the front room moments later with a tray of cups and a hot tea pot. James was about to ask if she had any lemon when he spotted it on the tray and he just sat there with the question dying on his tongue.

They were quiet as Jezelle made tea for all them "I think coffee would be a bad idea for you state of mind Trish." She told him, as she handed him a very sugary tea the young girl smiled at her sadly as she sipped her tea. After a moment Trish just has to start talking about her brother.

"Did you see anything about the Hannibal coming for Darry." She asked, both James and Jezelle looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry who?" Jezelle asked, Trish blinked and looked at them.

"Hannibal." She said her voice now filled with uncertainty "Hannibal." She repeats again this time quietly as she looks away from their fearful faces and looked down at her up of tea. "His name is Hannibal."

"Where did that name come from?" James asked "Because you have been calling this thing It, or monster and demon?" He asked her, Trish rubbed her injured arm to afraid to look at any of them in the eye.

"Trish how much older are you than Darry?" Jezelle asks her,

"We're not twins if that is what you're asking. I'm 2 years older but we share the same birthday." She whispered the last part.

"I wonder."

Trish looked up as the older woman sips her tea before she looks at James who seems to have the same frown on his face since he came into the house. "It might explain why Hannibal has a hard time figuring out who he wanted." She hummed her thoughts

"Why? Because we share the same birthday, that doesn't mean anything right?" She asked the older woman.

"May I see your arm?" She asked, Trish nodded and let Jezelle take the bandage off and look at the cuts, but as she pulled the last part of bandage away she looked at nothing but clear skin, the only thing that was left behind was the stitches where the wounds would have been.

"How the hell…" James gasped as he moved closer and touched her arm; Tish looked down at herself and then up at Jezelle.

"What is going on?"

"You and Darry you share everything right? You tell each other secrets or know something is wrong with the other before they even said anything?" Trish thought back to their ride before they met the Creeper her brother guessing that her ex had been beating her. Then she thought back to a time when she was out visiting a friend two towns away and she had to get up in the night and call home because she felt something was wrong with Darry, she was right he had fallen out of the bunk bed and broke his arm. "But that is just a normal sibling connection." Trish told her

"I but you can feel his baby can't you." Jezelle asked, Trish looked away trying not to think about the fluttering in her stomach and at nights when she half awake and half asleep she swears she can feeling the rolling and wiggling of something in her.

"It will be born any day now." She said without thinking. Tears were rolling down her face as she turned to James who warped his arms around Trish and held her close as she sob

"You two should have been twins." The older woman said as she watched the two latches on to each other.

Mean while…

Darry was sat in room he was frowning as he looked at himself in the mirror he could hardly recognise himself any more. He turned away and gasped as he gripped the chair in the room as he pressed his hand to his stomach, his eyes widen as he waited for the pain to fade before moving again only to hiss at another pain rippling though his stomach. "Son of a bitch." He choked as he moved his way to the bed and curled up on himself. The pain went again leaving Darry sat there with the sheets twisting in his hands as he tried to uncurl himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Jezelle open the door before they even got out the car, she looked at Trish as she stood there looking smaller than Jezelle has ever seen her. She opens her arms "Oh my dear." She said softly as she open her arms to the young woman and Trish rushes up to her and let Jezelle hug her.

"It took him Jezelle it took Darry!" She sobbed into her shoulder

"Shhhh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, come inside your and James." She said, as she led Trish inside while James stood still with a frown on his face.

"Wait how did you know my name?" He asked as he followed them inside.

James was at a lost if any one asked him three months ago if you believe in men getting pregnant demons with wings and psychic woman who knows his name before he could remember he has one. Trish wipes her eyes before holding her injured arm, the older woman walks back into the front room moments later with a tray of cups and a hot tea pot. James was about to ask if she had any lemon when he spotted it on the tray and he just sat there with the question dying on his tongue.

They were quiet as Jezelle made tea for all them "I think coffee would be a bad idea for you state of mind Trish." She told him, as she handed him a very sugary tea the young girl smiled at her sadly as she sipped her tea. After a moment Trish just has to start talking about her brother.

"Did you see anything about the Hannibal coming for Darry." She asked, both James and Jezelle looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry who?" Jezelle asked, Trish blinked and looked at them.

"Hannibal." She said her voice now filled with uncertainty "Hannibal." She repeats again this time quietly as she looks away from their fearful faces and looked down at her up of tea. "His name is Hannibal."

"Where did that name come from?" James asked "Because you have been calling this thing It, or monster and demon?" He asked her, Trish rubbed her injured arm to afraid to look at any of them in the eye.

"Trish how much older are you than Darry?" Jezelle asks her,

"We're not twins if that is what you're asking. I'm 2 years older but we share the same birthday." She whispered the last part.

"I wonder."

Trish looked up as the older woman sips her tea before she looks at James who seems to have the same frown on his face since he came into the house. "It might explain why Hannibal has a hard time figuring out who he wanted." She hummed her thoughts

"Why? Because we share the same birthday, that doesn't mean anything right?" She asked the older woman.

"May I see your arm?" She asked, Trish nodded and let Jezelle take the bandage off and look at the cuts, but as she pulled the last part of bandage away she looked at nothing but clear skin, the only thing that was left behind was the stitches where the wounds would have been.

"How the hell…" James gasped as he moved closer and touched her arm; Tish looked down at herself and then up at Jezelle.

"What is going on?"

"You and Darry you share everything right? You tell each other secrets or know something is wrong with the other before they even said anything?" Trish thought back to their ride before they met the Creeper her brother guessing that her ex had been beating her. Then she thought back to a time when she was out visiting a friend two towns away and she had to get up in the night and call home because she felt something was wrong with Darry, she was right he had fallen out of the bunk bed and broke his arm. "But that is just a normal sibling connection." Trish told her

"I but you can feel his baby can't you." Jezelle asked, Trish looked away trying not to think about the fluttering in her stomach and at nights when she half awake and half asleep she swears she can feeling the rolling and wiggling of something in her.

"It will be born any day now." She said without thinking. Tears were rolling down her face as she turned to James who warped his arms around Trish and held her close as she sob

"You two should have been twins." The older woman said as she watched the two latches on to each other.

Mean while…

Darry was sat in room he was frowning as he looked at himself in the mirror he could hardly recognise himself any more. He turned away and gasped as he gripped the chair in the room as he pressed his hand to his stomach, his eyes widen as he waited for the pain to fade before moving again only to hiss at another pain rippling though his stomach. "Son of a bitch." He choked as he moved his way to the bed and curled up on himself. The pain went again leaving Darry sat there with the sheets twisting in his hands as he tried to uncurl himself.

….

Next day…

Darry doesn't remember much about the birth, he remembers screaming and the pain as if the baby was trying alien his way out of him. He could remember hearing the crying of the baby and then nothing everything went dark until now, he groaned as he started to come to his body hurts and like he had been pulled apart and thrown back together. He opens his eyes and turned his head to see a cot across the room, he blinks at he watched it for a moment before looking down at his stomach and see the bump was gone.

Then he felt panic washed over him he wanted to see his baby he wanted to hold him as he pushed himself up wincing in pain. He limped towards the cot his heart hammering in his chest he had survived the birth he is alive and he will get to see his child despite the fact that its father is a monster and the baby is not human itself. He used the table and chair to help him move close to the cot and he growled thinking he needs to kill Hannibal for putting the cot to fair away. He got closer and looked down and gasped at his baby, tears started to prickle and burn his eyes as Darry reached in and scooped up the pink baby and pulled him up close.

Darry hobbled back to the bed and sat down carefully as he looked down at the whimpering baby and he felt almost bad for waking Azazel, he almost laughs at himself as he calls his child. But he doesn't think Bobby or Peter would be a good name for a half demon child. He could see some scales on his baby's skin and he wondered if Azazel will be like his father, however all Darry cared about is if his baby is healthy had two arms, two legs and all their fingers and toe. Opening his eyes Azazel looked up at his mother while Darry gasped seeing the pale blue eyes looked up at him. He heard the door open making Darry snap his head up as he scooped up his baby and pulled close to his chest and growled as Hannibal walked into the room. He stood at the door and watched his mate and grinned seeing him alive, Darry snarled at him as he held Azazel close to himself. "My mate."


End file.
